


Snow Fall

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, No Curse, No Wendigos (Until Dawn), Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Weirdly slutty Matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Hannah and Beth make it back safe after running into the forest. One year later, things are different. Mike’s with Jess, Emily is with Matt and the gang rarely hangs out anymore. But is that all that’s changed? And have Hannah and Beth really forgiven them for the prank they pulled? One year later, they’re all at Blackwood mountain again and all is revealed.
Relationships: Emily Davis/Jessica Riley (Until Dawn), Emily Davis/Matt Taylor (Until Dawn), Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley, Mike Munroe/Matt Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn or any of its characters

The next day Matt sat in the front passenger seat of Mike’s Jeep. It was quiet, with nothing but the soft hum of the radio filling up the air between them. Matt didn’t mind, actually Matt was grateful for the silence. It’s easier to wallow in your own guilt when you don’t have to keep a superficial conversation going at the same time. He’s staring out to the snow-covered scenery as they drove by. The storm let up a few hours ago, round about the same time that they decided to leave.

They were supposed to stay for the weekend but after what happened the night before, there was absolutely no way they could all stay huddled up in a cabin together for two more days. Not even in a lodge as big as the one that belonged to the Washingtons.

It was all such a mess. It was such a stupid stupid idea but they went ahead and did it anyway. Now Josh is pissed at them, Hannah and Beth are pissed at them and they’re all kind of pissed at each other.

Matt sighed as he turned around to the back seat, reaching back to grab his duffle bag and pull out his water bottle. It’s just him and Mike in the car.

When they drove up, he was riding with Chris, Ashley and Sam. Emily was riding with Mike and Jessica and Josh was leading the way with his sisters. But after what happened the night before…

Things were tense after Hannah ran into the woods. Emily and Jess kept trying to rationalise what happened. Emily called Hannah an idiot for running into the forest in the middle of the night and Beth even dumber for going after her. Sam just kept pacing back and forth in front of the door as she waited for them to get back. Josh and Chris were still passed out, none of them had the nerve to wake them after what happened. Mike didn’t say anything, just sat there as Emily and Jess kept going. Ashley and Matt sat stewing in their own shame.

Matt regretted everything and briefly he wondered why on earth he went along with the prank. The look in Hannah’s face broke his heart and the look of betrayal on Beth’s face made him flinch. It was awful. Why did he agree to play along? The prank wasn’t just mean it was downright cruel. Even worse since he was filming it. Matt hates hurting his friends, he doesn’t want anyone upset. So why did he do it?

Oh yeah, because he hates seeing anyone upset. Emily asked him to play along, so did Jess. Ashley was going along and Mike seemed OK with it too. Matt wanted to fit in, he didn’t want to be the odd one out, the buzzkill. He’s gotten enough of that from the team.

He wasn’t a straight A student like Emily and he didn’t have a million-dollar trust fund like Josh. He was counting on a football scholarship to help him get into college, but to get to college he had to get through high school. He’s the guy that turned down partying on a school night to study for a math test a week away. He’s the guy that never drank more than two beers because he needs to get up early if he’s going to get around to practice and tutoring the next day. He’s the guy that just sat there in the corner chocking on smoke while everyone else got high around him.

Mike, Emily, Jess, Josh, Hannah, Beth, Sam, Ashley and Chris were the only ones that got him and didn’t make him feel like shit whenever he had to blow them off to study or needed help with an assignment. He didn’t want to lose any of his friends. He didn’t want any of them to be mad at him. So when they told him that it was just a harmless prank, no big deal, he managed to convince himself that they were right. But then Hannah actually walked through the door and he instantly regretted everything. But he was in too deep, he couldn’t turn back so he hoped that they were right and Hannah wouldn’t take it personally.

God. He’s such an idiot.

The night before they waited for Hannah and Beth to come back. Understandably enough neither one of the twins was interested in hearing anything from them when they did, not even from Sam. With the mood sufficiently slaughtered they decided to call it a night and went to their rooms.

Ashley is the one that suggested that they go home the next day. Staying at the lodge after what they did suddenly just felt completely inappropriate. Jessica agreed, so did Matt, Sam and Mike. To her credit Emily agreed too. Ashley helped Chris to bed, Sam did the same with Josh.

It was around dawn when he heard arguing coming from Emily and Mike’s room. Which is why he wasn’t surprised when Emily ordered him to Mike’s car while she rode with Jess, Chris and Ashley that morning. Josh had gotten up and found out about what happened. Ashley’s suggestion turned out to be a good call since he would’ve kicked them out if they didn’t decide to leave themselves. Sam managed to talk it over with Hannah and Beth the next day, so she was staying to try and make things right with her best friends. Chris was confused by the whole thing since he was passed out during the ordeal, being severely hungover wasn’t helping.

So now he’s in the car with Mike. Briefly he wondered what the other teen was thinking, but he didn’t say a word. Matt wasn’t sure if he wanted to know.

“I feel like shit.”

So much for that.

Matt looked over to the other, “What?”

“What we did was really fucked up.” Mike explained, not looking away from the road for so much as a second. “Hannah’s really sweet too you know. She didn’t deserve that. I shouldn’t have agreed to any of it.”

Matt paused, “Why did you?”

His voice was soft, unaccusing. Matt didn’t want to start a fight or push any buttons that didn’t need to be pushed. But he was curious, if only a little, if Mike felt that way then why do it? Mike was plenty popular, well liked. He didn’t have to do anything just to appease his friends. So why…

Mike glanced over to him and shook his head, “You know what Em is like. She was mad cause she found out about Hannah’s crush. I said no at first but then she started accusing me of liking her, said that if I didn’t then this prank wouldn’t be a big deal.”

“So you did it to make her happy?”

“I did it so I could avoid fighting with her all weekend.” Mike scoffed, “A lot of good that did.”

Matt looked away, out the window, “You’re not the only one that feels like shit. Hannah’s basically the reason I became friends with you guys to begin with. I don’t even know how I’m going to talk to her on Monday.”

“Talk to her?”

“I just… I want to apologize. Like you said, what we did was messed up. I wouldn’t be surprised if she never forgave any of us though.” Matt said with a sigh.

“I’m not sure that would help.”

“I just, I get it you know. She really liked you Mike and for a moment she thought that you liked her back and then…” Matt paused and shook his head, “It was really really messed up. She might not accept it but, I at least want to try.”

Mike glanced over to him just as Matt let out a humourless scoff, “This is not how I saw this weekend going. My parents’ aren’t expecting me back till Sunday night. What am I even going to tell them?”

“Who says they have to know anything?”

“I’m a terrible liar. One look and my mom’ll know something’s up and she won’t let it go till I spill my guts.”

“No, I mean, who says the weekend has to end right now?”

Matt frowned as he looked back at Mike, Mike shrugged.

“My parents are out of town, you could hang out with me till Sunday night.”

“Hang out and do what?”

“Does it matter? We can do whatever, man.” Mike let out a soft sigh, “To be honest, I’m pretty sure Em’s going to start blowing up my phone the second we get home and I’d rather just not deal with that right now.”

Matt paused, he didn’t really want to go home. He worked all semester to earn this weekend off. Now it’s totally ruined cause of a stupid prank he couldn’t say no to. But he’s never spent any time with just Mike before. When they hung out it was always with Josh or Chris or Sam and Ashley, Emily and Jessica. It was never just the two of them. Matt wasn’t even sure what they’d talk about. It was bound to be awkward.

But again, he doesn’t want to go home. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad.

“I don’t really have anything else to do.”

“Then its settled.”

Matt’s head gave a tilt, “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather hang out with Emily? It’d give you two a chance to talk-“

“Trust me, talking to Emily is the last thing I want to do right now. Besides, I don’t think we’ve ever hung out before. It’ll be fun.” Mike said with a smile and Matt just took in a deep breath before doing the same.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.”

***

“Hey Mike, how about you guys go check out the guest cabin I told you about.”

“Normally I’d be all for getting as far away from certain people as possible,” Jess said shooting a glare at Emily who only scoffed and rolled her eyes, “But we just got inside the house. I am not going out into the freezing cold all over again.”

“I meant, Mike and Matt could go out. It’s dark out there, I figured it’d be safer for Mike and Matt to check it out first and if you like it, you can come grab Jess and spend the night there.” Josh explained and Mike shrugged.

“Sure. I’m game.”

Matt’s eyes went wide, “I’m not. Jess is right we literally just got inside, I’m not up to hiking out there. What’s wrong with everyone just staying in here?”

“Yeah, somehow I don’t see that going well.” Chris said, glancing between Jessica, Mike and Emily. Josh gave him a smile as he stepped closer, “C’mon man, it’s a bit of a walk but I promise it’ll be worth it. Get rid of some of the tension hanging around here.”

“Why can’t you go with Mike?”

“I gotta make sure everything is set here first.”

“Matt just go.” Emily huffed as she dropped down onto the couch, “The sooner they get out of here the better.”

Matt’s hands clenched and he swallowed hard, trying to think of something, anything to get out of the situation he was being pushed in.

“What if something happens?”

Emily frowned, “Like what?”

“I don’t know, it’s still snowing out there doesn’t that make it kind of dangerous?”

Josh shook his head, “Nothing’s going to happen, it’s not that far out. If the weather gets any worse or if you guys get stuck out there or something you can just spend the night in the cabin and we’ll meet up in the morning.”

“I don’t-“

“C’mon Matt,” Mike said giving the other a grin as he grabbed a flashlight off the side table, “You’re not scared are you?”

“What’re you five?” Matt said incredulously only for Emily to suddenly break through with a screech of frustration.

“Oh my God, Matt would you just go already.”

Matt shook his head, jaw clenching as he walked over to the door, pointedly ignoring Mike as he walked by him. “Fine whatever.”

Mike scoffed, giving a wink to Jess as he followed behind the jock, “We’ll be back soon.”

Matt didn’t bother looking back as he opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch, folding his arms across his chest as the freezing cold hit him right in the face. Mike stepped out shortly after, Matt instinctively moved away and the other’s head gave a tilt just before Josh came out behind them.

“O.K you’re just going to follow the path. There are signs that’ll show you the way.” Josh explained, “You’re going to need to turn on the generator too, its dark out there.”

“Exactly why we should be staying here.” Matt mumbled out, Josh heard him and smirked. “Don’t worry Matt, I’m sure Mike’ll keep you nice and safe. Right Mike?”

Josh gave Mike a knowing look and Mike gave a snort, Matt couldn’t help but frown at the exchange before Mike suddenly spoke.

“Yup, let’s go superstar. Wouldn’t want to keep your girlfriend waiting.” Mike said as he started walking off the porch, Josh shut the door behind him. Matt took in a deep breath and followed behind Mike, he didn’t have much of a choice. It really was dark and he didn’t grab a flashlight.

It was quiet between them with nothing but the sound of snow crunching beneath their shoes and the occasional rustle of the forest somewhere in the distance. It was a little bit creepy. Matt kept his hands on his arms folded over his chest, keeping his attention focused on the breaths leaving his mouth while making sure he didn’t lose sight of Mike as they walked. It was uncomfortable but he hoped that this is how it would go all the way to the cabin and back.

Mike didn’t say anything all the way through the gate and up to the generator. It was almost unnerving how quiet he was but Matt tried not to think about that for too long, he didn’t want to talk to Mike, he just wanted to get this whole mess over with.

He hadn’t even wanted to go up to Blackwood Mountain that weekend, not just because of what happened with Hannah and Beth, but also because he knew Mike would be there and he just didn’t…

They haven’t really talked in the last few months after he started dating Emily and before that things between him and Mike were… complicated.

The generator suddenly roared to life. A bright light suddenly beamed on above his head and Matt shielded his eyes.

“And then there was light.” Mike said with a grin, “This should make it a little easier.”

“Yeah, great.” Matt said lowering his arm once his eyes seemed to adjust. “Can we just get this over with.”

He turned to start making his way up the path, Mike jogged to catch up to him.

“Hey, what’s the rush?”

“You mean besides the freezing cold?”

“The cold, is that what you’re going with?” Mike asked as he moved so he was walking backwards in front of Matt, “This isn’t just you avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you.” Matt said walking faster so he could bypass Mike while the other kept pace beside him.

“You know, this doesn’t have to be awkward or uncomfortable. We could just talk about what happened.”

“I don’t want to talk about Hannah and Beth. I still feel guilty enough as it is.”

“I don’t mean them.”

“I don’t wanna talk about you and Emily either.”

Mike grabbed his arm and forced him to come to a stop, turning the jock around, “I’m talking about what happened with you and me.”

“Nothing happened between you and me.” Matt said taking a step back only for Mike to move with him.

“Emily isn’t here Matt.” Mike said walking right into his personal space, “You don’t have to play the devoted boyfriend right now.”

“I’m not play-“

Matt was cut off when Mike suddenly reached out to put a hand on the back of his neck and dragged him in for a kiss. Matt gasped, or at least he tried to. His mouth opened but Mike deepened the kiss before he could take in a gulp of air, slipping his tongue inside. Matt stumbled back into the side of a tree, Mike moved with him. He could feel his face catch fire but couldn’t stop himself from kissing back, it was almost instinctual. A needy desperate moan escaping his throat as he leaned in for more, his hands grasping at Mike’s coat. Mike’s free hand went up under the letterman jacket, under his turtleneck and undershirt onto his skin. The cold from Mike’s hand seemed to shock him back into reality. He pushed Mike back.

“Mike…” He gasped, taking in a gulp of the cold air as he kept pushing at Mike’s shoulders, “Mike stop-“

“Why? You know you don’t want me to. You never want me to stop.” Mike whispered as his hand went down to the drawstring on Matt’s pants, “You literally begged me not to stop last time.”

“Last time was months ago, now let go.” Matt shoved Mike away, panting hard to catch his breath before he started walking up the path. He kept tugging at his clothes trying to set them right only to stop when Mike’s arms wrapped around him from behind forcing him to stop. Matt started tugging at them trying to pull loose.

“Exactly, it’s been months.” Mike said huskily against the jock’s ear, “You’re not lonely for me yet, Matty?”

A shiver ran down Matt’s spine, “Don’t call me that.”

“C’mon be honest, you still want me. I can feel it all over you. I know I want you.”

“I have a girlfriend.”

“Never stopped us before.”

“Yeah, well it’s stopping us now.” Matt said wrenching free as he kept pushing on up the path. Mike let out a heavy sigh as he followed.

“Emily’s a bitch. I should know it’s one of the reasons we broke up.” Matt didn’t say anything to that, he just kept walking as Mike caught up.

“You could do better than her.” Mike gave a scoff, “I mean I probably don’t deserve you either but I bet no one’s going to make you feel as good as I do.”

“You would think that, wouldn’t you?” Matt bit out and Mike rolled his eyes.

“It’s not cheating if she cheated on you first. Then it’s just evening the score.”

“Emily is not cheating on me.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Did you tell Josh about what happened?”

“I thought you didn’t want to talk about it.”

“I’m serious Mike.” Matt finally stopped and turned to face the other with a glare, “I’m not stupid. He kept dropping hints back there and they weren’t subtle.”

Mike rolled his eyes, before letting out a sigh. “O.K yeah I told him.”

“Mike what the hell-“

“Look after the thing with Hannah… after what happened last year, we all kind of split up right. So a month ago Josh calls me up to catch up and I didn’t want to turn him down.” Mike dragged a hand through his hair, “He seemed, I dunno, for a minute it felt like old times. He said he wanted to catch up and he asked me how I’ve been doing since we’ve all kind of been avoiding each other and I still felt bad about what happened. I couldn’t lie to him so I told him that Em and I broke up, partly cause of the Hannah thing, and that you were there for me and, I guess he figured the rest out on his own.”

“Really?”

“All I said, was that you were better to me in that month than Emily was the entire time we were together.” Mike explained and Matt couldn’t help but feel his face flush ever so slightly, “Then he asked me if we hooked up and again, after what happened last year, I didn’t want to lie to him.”

“So you told him we fucked.”

“I told him we got close and he said he was happy. He said he was glad we could find some comfort in each other.” Matt shook his head to look away. Mike stepped forward to put his hands on Matt’s arms. “We did find comfort in each other didn’t we. We were good together.”

“We were never together, Mike.”

“But we could be.”

“No we can’t. I’m with Emily and you’re with Jess.” Matt said pulling free of Mike’s grasp and turning to walk up the path again, “Let’s just find this stupid cabin and get this over with.”

“Wait, hold on. Let me ask you something.” Mike said running around to stand in front of Matt to force him to a stop and Matt let out a sigh as he folded his arms over his chest.

“What?”

“If I wasn’t with Jess and you weren’t with Emily, would you still be avoiding me then?”

Matt paused, shifting uncomfortably before he spoke, “But we are-“

“But what if we weren’t?”

The jock looked away and made to walk around the other, “Maybe.”

“Maybe? Maybe isn’t an answer Matt.” Mike said blocking Matt’s way before he let out a frustrated sigh, “Just for once, stop trying to make everyone around you happy. The others aren’t around right now. Right now, it’s just you and me. So just tell me what you want,” Mike said stepping closer to Matt all over again and the jock just kept still, even as Mike’s hands went down to his waist and he leaned in to press a kiss against Matt’s neck, “Do you want me to stop? Just tell me right here, right now. Tell me to stop and I’ll never touch you again.”

Matt felt his pulse quicken despite himself and his skin flush, “Mike-“

“Say stop, and I’ll never touch you again.” Mike whispered as he leaned in and sealed their lips in another kiss, wrapping his arms around Matt’s waist to draw him closer. Matt gave in, wrapping his arms around Mike’s neck as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He felt a shiver run down his spine when Mike’s hand went back up under his clothes, onto his skin but this time he didn’t pull away completely. Instead he gasped, breaking the kiss.

“Tell me what you want.” Mike said softly and for a moment Matt almost lost himself in his eyes. He swallowed hard, trying to breathe deep and get his thoughts together, but Mike was a warm solid presence pressed right up against him. He still smelled like that cheap body spray Matt got him that one weekend after Mike and Emily broke up.

“I want you…” Matt breathed and a grin spread over Mike’s lips before the jock finished, “But I don’t want to hurt Emily or Jess. They deserve better than that-“

“Then they don’t have to know,” Mike said reassuringly lifted a hand to cup the side of Matt’s jaw, as always clean shaven. Mike almost gave a snort, Matt hated facial hair. Mike asked him if he wanted him to shave his constant five o’clock shadow once. Matt just kissed him and never brought it up again. “It’s just you and me out here remember. For once you can have what you want and no one has to get hurt. Just for tonight.”

“We need to get back-“

“We’ll go back in the morning. Tell them we got caught in the storm.” Matt let out a deep breath.

“Just one night.”

“No one else has to know.” Mike said leaning in to press a kiss against Matt’s throat, dragging his hand up under the jock’s shirt exposing his skin to the blistering cold. He shivered even as he tilted his head back to give Mike more room.

“Mike… it’s too cold out here.”

Mike let out a shuddering breath and gave Matt one more earthshattering kiss before he pulled away and grabbed the jock’s hand, “We need to find that cabin, right now.”

***

It turns out that the cabin was more than just a bit of a walk away.

In fact by the time that they actually reached the cabin, Matt had time to regret everything he said to Mike including agreeing to spend the night with Mike in the cabin. The guilt of potentially betraying Emily had taken its toll, with his conscience calling him every bad word in the book and ripping his resolve to shreds.

They got to the cabin and Matt started rubbing at his arms. He watched as Mike looked around. And he did the same, shutting the door behind them.

It was a decently sized space, there was a couch in front of the fireplace and sparse furniture here and there. He watched as Mike found a lamp and turned it on and set it aside, pale blue light spilled over the room Mike turned to face him. Matt felt anxiety wash over him.

“We should get back to the others.”

“What?”

Matt had already turned around to walk out only to stop when Mike grabbed his arm and turned him around.

“Matt-“

“Mike. I don’t… I’m not so sure about this anymore.”

“Matt.”

“If we go back now, we’ll make it back before the storm can really set in-“

“Matt.” Mike had put his hands on both sides of Matt’s face forcing the jock to look in his eyes, “Don’t get cold feet on me now. I want to be here with you and I know you want to be here too.”

“But-“

“Matty. Just relax.” Mike leaned up to press a kiss on Matt’s temple and started pulling urging him further into the room, “Everything will be fine.”

***

It was always a delicate balance with Matt at first. Mike always needed to make sure that the jock was settled in whenever they got together. He was always so nervous, so ashamed. He was desperate to please everyone and make sure he didn’t hurt anyone. Mike had to do a juggling act those first few minutes with Matt.

Like approaching a wounded animal. He had to knock off the jokes and come ons. He had to be careful, gentle and once Matt was settled and he’d sufficiently pushed his conscience way back to the back of his mind where it couldn’t bother him then Mike could let loose and just be himself. It was a bit of a pain sometimes, but Mike decided that Matt was worth it.

He realised that Matt was worth it that first time they hooked up. Not that weekend after the prank. That weekend they’d both been drinking and Mike didn’t think that fumbling drunken mess of them rutting against each other like a couple of clueless preteens really counted.

He realised that Matt was worth it a month after that. Emily had come over the week after the trip to Blackwood Mountain to make up. She did her variation of an apology by not apologising and implying that she’s the one that forgave him for the fight they had. They had sex, somewhere in the back of Mike’s head he realised that that was basically how he and Emily made up for most of their fights.

It’s what happened afterwards that set Mike off, they hadn’t really talked since the thing with Hannah. Mike still felt guilty about it so talking about Hannah wasn’t really on his top ten list of things he wanted to do. But of course, Emily had other ideas. It’s even worse because Mike knew why she was doing it. She felt guilty too, but instead of showing some kind of remorse and talking about it like a decent human being, Emily decided to badmouth Hannah and call her an idiot instead. They ended up fighting and Mike was just over it all. They broke up.

A couple of days later Matt showed up at his door. He heard about the breakup. Matt had sort of been checking up on everyone since the Blackwood Mountain incident. Mike couldn’t help but scoff at how needy the jock was, so desperate to please his friends and keep them that he was willing to put up with some unnecessary bullshit to do it. But Matt wasn’t like Emily, Matt was nice. Mike didn’t mind giving in to Matt and hanging around the jock even when their group had broken apart. It was a few weeks later that it happened. Mike’s parents were out of town. Matt had nothing to do for the weekend.

They agreed to get together and hang out. With neither one mentioning or even acknowledging what happened the last time they were just hanging out at Mike’s place while his parents were out of town. Up till that point Mike had managed to convince himself that it was a fluke. Matt barely drank if he could help it, cheapest date that Mike had ever seen and Mike was frustrated and horny enough that the heat off Matt’s body as they lay sprawled together on the living room floor, was all the encouragement he needed to make a move.

But it was different the next time. They had maybe two beers each that night, Matt talked about football and homework and his parents. Mike cracked jokes and clowned around for a bit. Matt laughed. It was easy and relaxed and warm and fuzzy despite neither one having had much alcohol at that point.

The conversation was easy and simple. It went from football to the elections at school. Matt’s parents and Mike’s parents, eventually they got to the subject of girls. Mike talked about his breakup with Emily before asking Matt about his love life. Matt shook his head with a laugh. He had a lot of things going on in his life, not a lot of girls were willing to take a backseat to homework and football. They didn’t get it, Mike understood.

Matt made a joke.

“Maybe I should just switch to guys instead.”

Mike looked at him just then and smirked, “Hey now, you need to be careful. You could get a guy’s hopes up talking like that.”

Matt gave a snort as he took another swig from his bottle. “In your dreams Monroe, we both know I’m too good for you.”

“Seriously? You wish you could land a dream boat like me.” Mike countered and Matt rolled his eyes.

“Sure I do. I dunno, man.” Matt paused to look in the bottle in his hands and spoke hesitantly, “I’m not… I’ve thought about it and, look, I’m not gay. I don’t think I’m gay but I feel like I’d be O.K just trying it to see if I was into it.” Matt shook his head, “It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, I mean, how do you know you don’t like something unless you’ve tried it.” Mike said and Matt scoffed as the other continued, “If you want, I could help you out.”

“Very funny asshole.”

“I’m serious. I have a little experience in that department so why not?”

Matt paused, “No way.”

“You’re really that surprised that a man as manly and virile as me would have a couple of guys under his belt.”

“Who?”

“A gentleman never tells. My point is.” Mike set his bottle aside and started leaning over towards Matt from where they sat on the bed in his room, “I could help you out if you want.”

Matt’s eyes went wide and he immediately put his hands up to keep the other at bay. Mike paused as well, he didn’t know what he was doing. He has no idea where he’s going with this but right then he suddenly realised how pretty Matt’s eyes are. They were big and round, a warm chocolate brown. It suddenly hit him how smooth and soft Matt’s skin was. Matt’s lips looked soft and full, a little chapped but it didn’t stop Mike from remembering what it felt like when they were making out that first weekend and wanting to feel them again.

He can’t be that drunk already.

“Whoa dude,” Matt said with an awkward chuckle, “You can’t be this drunk.”

Mike almost gave a snort, “I’m not drunk. I just want to kiss you right now.”

“Why?”

“I dunno,” Mike’s head gave a tilt, “You know, you’re kind of pretty.”

“O.K you’re definitely drunk.” Matt said as he tried to sit up a bit more only to stop when Mike pushed him back on the bed.

“I’m not drunk, I know what I’m doing, I know what I want. But if you don’t want to then we don’t have to do anything. We’ll just go back to drinking and pretend this never happened. But if you want to, we can.”

Matt frowned, “Why me? Cause you’re horny and I’m on your bed?”

“Kind of?” Mike admitted and Matt started to glare before Mike quickly spoke, “But also because I like you and I mean, if you want to try something with a guy, just to see of you’d be into it then why not try it with me. We’re friend’s right? Shouldn’t I want to help my friend out? And if you hate it then we never have to talk about it again. Just like last time.”

Matt didn’t react to that last part. He remembered last time, even if he never acknowledged it.

Mike expected Matt to refuse, he didn’t expect Matt to pause and hesitate before he suddenly leaned up and kissed him. It was different from the first time since, for one thing he could remember what he did and his mind was clear enough for him to fully process it.

Afterwards, they didn’t argue like he so often did with Emily. Didn’t have to walk on eggshells to keep the peace or worry about what he said next. He made a joke, a stupid crude joke that would have had Emily yelling at him in a heartbeat. Matt just scoffed and kissed him again.

They got together more and more after that. They’d hang out, hook up and pretend like everything was totally normal come Monday morning. As far as everyone else knew, they were close friends, Mike never saw the point of correcting them on that. And then Emily and Matt started dating, and they started seeing each other less and less until they eventually stopped. Mike started hanging around Jess and they clicked. But he never got over Matt.

He hadn’t really planned on going up to Blackwood Mountain, mostly because he wasn’t up for facing Hannah back at the lodge. A whole year had gone by and he’d somehow managed to talk to her only once, that week after the prank. He apologised, made some stupid joke. Hannah seemed to be softening to him again only for the moment to break when Beth came up to them and told Mike to get lost. He couldn’t really blame her for that reaction. He avoided the Washingtons after that, he apologised and said what he wanted to say and decided that he couldn’t really do more than that.

He found out about the party from Chris. He wasn’t planning on going but then Josh told him that his sisters weren’t going to be there, which was a relief. But then he promised that he could make sure that Matt was there too. Mike had rolled his eyes at the stupid smirk on Josh’s face at the time, but he hadn’t spoken to Matt in what felt like ages so he agreed to go.

Now they’re on the couch in front of the fire. With blankets wrapped around them, the blankets were about the only way he could get Matt to agree to take his letterman off which was important if he was going to make sure the jock didn’t suddenly get cold feet on him and walk out the door. Their jackets were on a chair in the corner of the room.

Josh managed to come through for them and stashed some food and booze in a cupboard in the kitchen area of the cabin. He instantly knew that Josh somehow knew he wouldn’t be spending the night with Jess when he saw what was there. Jess didn’t mind alcohol, but she hated whiskey and there were about three bottles in the cabin. But Mike decided that the food and drinks could wait. Matt was still a little fidgety, he was a flight risk. So Mike decided to try and get him calm the only way he knew how.

He kept the blankets around them as he moved over Matt, keeping his arms on either side of the jock’s head as he leaned in to seal their lips in a kiss. Matt tensed, ever so slightly but slowly relaxed into it, letting his hands rest on Mike’s hips since he wasn’t sure what else to do with them.

Slow and steady, careful of any sudden movements, Mike broke the kiss to start kissing down Matt’s jaw moving down to the other teen’s neck. He had to fight back against the urge to leave any marks, it’s too soon for that.

There’s so much he wanted to do.

He wanted to ravage Matt senseless, flip the taller teen over and plough into him relentlessly. Hold Matt down and make him scream his name, promise to never let anyone but Mike touch him like this ever. It’s been such a long time that trying to restrain himself was agonizing.

But again, _it’s been a long time_. A few months ago it seemed like Matt was finally getting used to Mike’s possessive behaviour. Now normally Mike wasn’t a possessive guy, but he loved how submissive Matt could be sometimes. How the jock would let Mike do whatever he wanted, to the point where he would actually beg for more.

In a way it made sense for Emily to latch onto Matt so easily. Matt was so eager, so desperate to please. He was a little jealous and possessive in his own way and so eagerly drank up praise. Emily was a control freak, it made sense for her to gravitate towards Matt.

Mike however wasn’t too pleased with Emily’s latching onto Matt. He didn’t like the idea of Matt submitting and being so eager for anyone but him.

A few months ago, Matt was more comfortable with Mike asserting his control. But it has been months and Mike doesn’t want to scare Matt off. So, he’ll go as slow as he needs to.

But for what wasn’t the first time and probably wouldn’t be the last, Matt surprised him.

“Mike.”

“Yeah?” Mike asked moving up to press another kiss on Matt’s lips while his hands worked on loosening the drawstring that kept the jock’s pants up, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s cold.”

“You’ll warm up soon.” Mike said reassuringly, leaning over to nip at the shell of Matt’s ear when the jock suddenly spoke again.

“I want to be warm now.” Matt took in a deep breath, “Fuck me fast.”

Mike pulled back a bit to look at him, “What?”

Matt leaned up to kiss him, it was a passionate almost desperate kiss as he grabbed a hold of Mike’s wife beater to pull him close and whispered, “I missed you.” Matt said bucking up against the other, eliciting a groan reminding Mike of just how much he missed Matt too, “Fuck me now and fuck me fast.”

Mike was breathing hard, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I don’t want to think about anything but you. Please…”

“Ok,” Mike kissed him again, “OK, turn over for me baby.”

Matt obeyed turning over so he was on his knees, arms braced against the armrest of the couch. Somehow Mike managed to keep the blankets over them as he leaned up to grasp Matt’s chin and turn his head back to seal their lips in a kiss, while the other hand went down under his waistband to wrap around Matt’s member and stroked. Matt moaned into Mike’s mouth, moving back and rolling his hips into the raven’s lap. Mike hissed as he broke the kiss with Matt still moving back against him.

“Mike…”

Mike then immediately pushed Matt’s head down onto the couch’s arm rest and grabbed a hold of the jock’s pants and boxers to drag them down so quickly he barely even registered his own movements before he had pulled the blankets over his head and Matt’s back to duck down and spread Matt’s ass apart wasting no time before he leaned in and licked the jock’s entrance.

Matt let out a sharp gasp but didn’t lift this head from the couch as Mike kept licking at the tight ring of muscle making him squirm before he plunged his tongue inside and Matt let out a deep moan, hands clenching in the material of the worn out couch as Mike kept thrusting his tongue in and out, licking all along the jock’s insides and stifling a moan of his own as Matt’s ass seemed to clench around him. He pulled back to take a deep breath, sucking on his own fingers for a moment before he plunged back in, thrusting his tongue in and out before a finger joined the appendage.

Matt tensed for a brief moment, breathing deep to try and control his breathing and forced his body to relax as Mike’s finger started thrusting in and out of his hole along with his tongue and then another joined it. Mike resurfaced from the blankets moving up Matt’s back while his fingers moved in and out of the jock’s entrance.

“Matty.” Mike groaned as he leaned over to Matt’s ear, nipping at the shell as his fingers started stretching him open. Matt hissed, shut his eyes tight. “Do you want to slow down?”

Matt shook his head, though his hands stayed clenched in the couch. Mike’s fingers continued to stretch him out while his free hand went around to wrap around Matt’s cock all over again and stroked in time with his thrusts.

Matt cringed at the sharp stings of pain, but slowly got used to it and that familiar feeling of tremors started running up and down his spine. Pleasure mixing in with the pain to make his skin feel tight and hot, he could barely feel the cold anymore.

Mike curved his fingers around, searching for that spot that he knew would make Matt scream until.

“Ah…” Matt gasped and Mike smirked leaning down to start biting and sucking at Matt’s neck before he added a third finger. Matt almost whimpered in protest when Mike’s hand left his member only to moan when the hand went up under his shirt to tease his nipples, first the left and then the right twisting and squeezing until they were so over sensitive it almost started to hurt and groping his sculpted pectorals hard. He moved the fingers in his ass slowly moved in and out and his body clenched against the sensation. When Mike suddenly pulled them out.

Matt whimpered at the loss. He started moving back, chasing the feeling of having them inside of him, arching his back as he did and Mike groaned.

“Fuck, so pretty Matty.” He said pulling the jock up against his chest causing the blankets to slip off as Matt just kept moving back against him, grinding his exposed ass against Mike’s jean covered dick. Mike licked all along Matt’s throat up to his ear as he continued to tease the jock’s chest, “You want me baby?”

“Yes, Mike, please fuck me.”

Mike didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly undid the belt on his jeans and pulled his cock free from the confines, he pulled Matt back against him again. Hissing in pleasure as the jock’s ass ground against him and Matt seemed to moan at the sensation as well.

Mike wrapped his hand around Matt’s dick and started stroking, pulling more and more pre-cum from the head.

“Mike…” Matt groaned as Mike peppered kisses against his neck.

“Almost there just hold on for me.”

Once he had enough, and he couldn’t hold back anymore Mike nudged Matt forward a bit and spread the pre-cum over his own member. Hissing softy before he pulled Matt back again, spreading his cheeks apart and holding his cock up to the other’s entrance. Matt seemed to gasp at the feeling, but gave no resistance as Mike slowly pushed up into him. Mike pulled back a bit before pushing back in again, going slow to avoid hurting the other until Matt was fully seated on his lap.

They were both sweating by that point. The freezing cold completely forgotten as they both took in gasping breaths.

“Are you O.K?” Mike asked and Matt nodded.

“Yeah.” He gasped as he pulled up just a bit and Mike’s cock pulled out of him before he sank back down again before repeating the action, each time pulling out further before sinking down harder.

“Matt.” Mike groaned unable to stop himself from thrusting up into the other and Matt cried out as his prostate was hit and his vision blurred, a burst of static pleasure flowed through him and he pulled back out to repeat that action again.

They moved against each other, with Mike groaning and moaning into Matt’s ear, whispering praise as his hand continued to play with the jock’s chest. Matt was so far gone by that point that he barely heard it. Waves of pleasure flowed through him, heavy tremors ran up and down his spine. He felt like something was clawing at his skin begging to get out. He barely heard Mike speak.

“Gorgeous. So pretty for me Matty.” Mike whispered hoarsely, “Harder, you want me right, show me how bad you want me.”

Matt moved faster and he could feel his climax start to build, heat coiled in the bottom of his gut and he could feel his release inching closer he reached back and tangled his fingers in Mike’s hair to grip him tight and pull him over his shoulder, locking their lips in a kiss despite the awkward angle. He moved faster, repeatedly impaling himself on Mike’s hard cock while Mike thrust up into him. Then Mike’s hand wrapped around his member to stroke and he lost it. Coming with a scream as his walls closed around Mike’s cock. He let go of Mike’s hair as he spiralled down into a haze and the raven bit into his shoulder, drawing blood as he thrust harder and faster into the other before it all became too much and he came as well.

They collapsed on the couch with Matt under the other, breathing hard as they tried to catch their breaths.

***

The snow looked like it was coming down hard outside the window. Matt suddenly realised that they never would have made it back in time if they left earlier. Spending the night with Mike was totally inevitable.

“So tell me the truth.” Mike started as he moved so he was propped up on his arm on the couch, “Why did you really hook up with Emily?”

Matt rolled his eyes, “You say that like you don’t know her.”

“I do know her, that’s why I’m asking. You’re way too nice for her Matty.” Mike teased as he leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

Matt shook his head, “She’s nice when she wants to be and…” He sighed, “You didn’t see what she was like after you two broke up she was in a really bad place so I just tried to be nice to her and we ended up the way we are now.”

“You felt sorry for her.”

“It’s not like that. Emily’s a great girl, I really do like her even if she’s a bit difficult sometimes.” Matt sighed, “She’s tough and ambitious. I’m motivated when I’m with her, she makes me want to be better. Sure she isn’t always nice about it, but I really do like her.”

“Okay but,” Mike moved so he was snuggling closer into Matt’s side under the blanket, the fire was starting to die out but the cabin was still warm. “You still like me better right?”

Matt’s lips twisted into a smile, “Do you like me better than Jessica?”

“Jessica’s a nice girl.” Matt gave a snort and Mike swatted his head, “Shut up, she is. I get along with her better than I did with Emily but-“

“But?”

“But you have a much better ass than she does.” Mike said reaching down to slip his hands under Matt’s ass just to prove his points, Matt squirmed out of his grasp.

“Knock it off. I am not letting you plough into me already. Be serious you creep.”

Mike gave a snort, “I like Jess, she’s cool. We click but, yeah, I like you better.”

Matt moved down so he was under the covers as well, wrapping his arms around Mike’s waist and leaned in to kiss him. Mike put a hand on the nape of his neck to draw him closer. “I think I like you better too.”

“And hey, if you really want some motivation then I’m sure I could find a way to-“ Matt could feel Mike’s other hand slipping over his side, “Motivate you.”

“Wow, O.K.”

“Reward good behaviour and punish bad behaviour.”

“Oh my God.” Matt chuckled, “Please tell me you don’t have some kind of undisclosed BDSM thing.”

Mike shrugged, “Well, I don’t but if you do then hey, I don’t kink shame.”

Matt laughed, “You’re ridiculous.”

Mike smiled, “Look in all seriousness, Em can be great and Jess is cool, and I don’t want to hurt them either so if you want to keep this quiet then that’s fine. Long as I don’t have to stay away from you.”

“Thank you.” Matt said with a soft sigh, “And for the record, you’re pretty great too.”

“For the record, if you ever want to reconsider the BDSM thing…”

Matt laughed giving Mike a playful slug under the blankets, “Shut up.”

The curled into one another, enjoying the warmth that radiated between them. For the moment, calm and content even as the storm raged on outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Lodge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Thanks for the reviews
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: Please see previous chapter

He woke the next morning to a warm cabin and the smell of bacon.

Mike sat up, pleasantly surprised that he didn’t ache all over after spending the whole night on a couch. Then again the seat was surprisingly comfortable, being able to cuddle into Matt the whole night probably helped out a little too.

“Uh… morning, I guess.” A voice called out and Mike looked up to find Matt standing in the kitchen area. “Josh had some bacon and bagels stashed in the cooler and the kitchen has a wood stove so, I figured I could make breakfast.”

Mike couldn’t help but smile as he watched the jock move around the small space, dressed in his undershirt and sweats with hickeys dotted along his neck, “I could get used to this.”

Matt gave a snort, “Yeah, I bet you could.”

Mike got up and walked over to the kitchen, “What time is it?”

“Eight. We might not have cell service out here but at least the cell phones are good for something right?”

“Hmm.” Mike hummed as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Matt’s waist letting his chin rest on the jock’s shoulder as he looked down at the plates being set aside.

“Looks good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yup.”

“Didn’t know what else to make.” Matt gave a snort, “Em would kill me if I even thought about giving her something with bacon and carbs. She would’ve hated this.”

Mike rolled his eyes, “Emily hates everything.”

“She didn’t hate you.” Matt mumbled out quietly, “Nothing I did was ever good enough.”

“Emily’s abusive. You said that she makes you feel motivated, but there are better ways of doing that that don’t involve constantly punishing someone when they haven’t done anything wrong.”

“I still don’t get it you know.”

“Get what?”

“Why you like me so much. I’m not-“

Mike leaned in to press a kiss on Matt’s cheek, “You’re perfect Matty.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I mean it. You’re sweet and supportive and loyal. When I’m with you it makes _me_ want to be better. No one’s ever made me feel that way.” Mike’s arms tightened a little more, “I wish I could show you how you look through my eyes.”

“You don’t have to.” Matt sighed as he turned around giving Mike a smile, “It would’ve been nice if you could’ve told me all this before I started dating Emily.”

“Yeah well, you didn’t give me much warning. Seriously, I leave you alone for ten minutes and you shack up with evil incarnate.”

“You made it seem like we were just messing around. I wanted to feel… wanted.”

“O.K so it was my fault.”

“No, it wasn’t-“

“Yes it was. I should’ve been clear. I guess I’m just not used to someone making me work for it.”

“Not even Emily?”

“Emily didn’t care about what I did, she just cared that I was hers while I was doing it, besides it was always about control with her. And Jess’ more demanding than anything else, other girls were… needy. But you,” Mike smiled softly, “I want you. I like that you don’t make it easy. I love how hard you try to make everyone happy, but you still make me work for it. I love being with you Matt. And I-“

Mike was cut off when Matt leaned up and kissed him again, smiling softly as he wrapped his arms around the raven’s neck, “Careful Monroe, you keep sweet talking me like this I’m going to start thinking that I’m too good for you.”

Mike laughed, “Wouldn’t want that.”

“But, seriously, thank you.” Matt’s eyes softened and he leaned forward to rest his head on Mike’s shoulder, “I wish we didn’t have to go back just yet.”

“We could just stay here.”

“They’ll just come looking for us eventually, besides, I’m ready to move on.” Matt sighed, “You realise that Em and Jess are probably going to lose it right?”

“Then we get to leave early.” Mike said as he started rocking a little from side to side, “My parents are out of town again.”

“Are your parents ever home?”

“You know my dad travels a lot. He and my mom hate being away from each other so she usually goes with him. My point is, we can leave whenever you’re ready.”

Matt took in a deep breath, “We’ll need to go see the others first. If Emily and Jess haven’t killed each other yet.”

Mike gave a snort, “I’m sure they’re fine.”

***

It’s been about an hour since Matt and Mike headed out to the cabin. They’ve yet to come back.

The storm started to pick up about thirty minutes after they left, so, if they decided to wait out the storm in the cabin then that would be a pretty smart idea. Even if Emily wasn’t happy about it, she couldn’t deny that walking out into a snow-storm in the middle of the woods would be beyond stupid. Matt could be a bit of a meathead but he wasn’t that dumb and even if he was, Mike would probably talk some sense into him before they could die of the freezing cold out there.

Emily sighed as she re-crossed her legs for the hundredth time in the last hour.

Sam was upstairs, taking a bath. Chris and Ashley were off searching for a spirit board that Josh told them about. Josh was still trying to find a way to get the power working and Jess was somewhere upstairs, Emily didn’t care where. And then Hannah and Beth didn’t come along for the retreat.

They stayed home and Emily couldn’t really blame them, after the royal shitshow from last year it’s a miracle any of them agreed to go back at all. From what she understood, Ashley agreed to go because Sam was going to be there, Chris agreed to go because Josh made him promise he would. Jess went because of Mike, since Josh had talked him into going as well. Matt went because of Emily and Emily didn’t agree to tag along until after he found out about… the others.

There are a lot of things she feels, especially about everything that went down last year. Last year around this time, she got along with all her friends, they were having a good time and Mike was her boyfriend. Now their group dynamic is strained to say the least, she’s sitting on the couch in the darkened lodge on her own and Mike is dating the tramp that used to be her best friend.

It was a mess.

Not that she doesn’t know why everything went down the way it did.

First she argued with Mike about what happened with Hannah, then she argued with Jess, Sam started distancing herself from her and its needless to say that Josh and his sisters had very little to say to her. They pulled a stupid prank and everything went to shit. Matt was about the only one that was genuinely nice to her, so it was easy for her to latch onto him, convince herself that she liked him for a while but that didn’t last. But she never broke up with him.

Emily folded her arms over her chest, almost reaching for her phone when she remembered that they didn’t have any service up on Blackwood Mountain. Instead she just huffed out a sigh and stared at one of the many candles lit up around the room, that’s around the time she heard Ashley and Chris coming down the stairs. She looked up at the two only to roll her eyes in annoyance. Ashley was smiling, laughing quietly at something Chris said that Emily couldn’t to hear from where she sat. Chris smiled back, Ash gave him a playful shove and Emily resisted the urge to gag.

“It took you long enough.” Emily called from her seat, prompting Ashley and Chris to look up at her. Ashley blushed just the tiniest bit while Chris rolled his eyes.

“Of course, because we were just so excited to get back to you. No wonder Matt left with Mike.” He said that last bit quietly so only Ashley would hear as they made it to the bottom of the stairs, “We found the board.”

“Great.” Emily said not bothering to hide her disdain while Ashley sighed.

“Where’s Josh?”

“He’s still trying to get the power hooked up.”

“Oh, well I guess we’re waiting.” Ashley said as he walked over to the couch opposite to Emily and plopped down. Chris started wandering around the room, Emily kept glaring at the snow coming down outside. More started falling. They’re definitely not coming back till morning.

Great.

“So, Emily.” Ashley started, clearly uncomfortable in the silence and Emily resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “We haven’t really talked in a while. I heard you’re up for a scholarship, at Duke?”

“Yeah.” Emily answered shortly.

“That’s pretty exciting.”

“Uh huh.”

Ashley sighed, bringing her hands down to her lap as she clearly just gave up. Emily was grateful, she doesn’t have anything against Ashley. She's fine, kind of a push over but not overtly offensive. She’s fine. But she didn’t come here to hang out with Ashley.

Emily resisted a sigh of her own. Chris glanced over at them and shook his head just when Josh walked into the room.

“Whoa, calm down guys!” Josh said with a smile as he walked in carrying a torch, “If we’re not careful, someone’s going to call the cops on us.”

Chris gave a snort and Ashley shook her head with a smile. Emily was just barely able to resist the urge to glare, “I’m pretty sure we’re going to die of boredom before that ever becomes a problem. Why isn’t the power up yet?”

Josh gave a wry smile, “Well, it looks like the generator is going to need some time to warm up, we haven’t really been up here in a long time so, we’re just going to have to wait it out.”

“Great.” Emily mumbled out when Josh came to a stop beside the couch, “But hey, just cause the lights aren’t up yet, doesn’t mean we can’t have a good time. You guys find the spirit board?”

“Yup.” Chris said holding the piece of wood up and Josh grinned.

“Perfect, let’s get started.

“Seriously?” Emily said with an annoyed sigh, “You can’t seriously want to play some stupid kid’s game.”

“Nah nah, it’s great. I used to play it all the time with my sisters...” Josh dropped off on an awkward tone. Emily squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. Talking about the twins is the last thing she wants to do.

“Alright fine whatever.” Emily said getting up off the couch, “Anything’s better than sitting around in the dark with no cell service.”

***

It was like something out of a horror movie. Everything that could have gone wrong went horribly wrong.

First was the séance. It seemed so stupid at first. It didn’t help that Chris and Josh kept cracking jokes in between. When they all touched the planchered and it started moving, Emily wasn’t buying any of it. She was sure that Josh was moving it or Chris was moving it.

Apparently there was a ghost haunting the cabin. Two ghosts to be exact. The ghosts of Hannah and Beth. Apparently they somehow managed to die in the few hours since the others all decided to meet up in the cabin and were now haunting their friends in an effort to warn them about something. Whatever. Emily wasn’t buying it, not even when the planchered flew off the board and landed on the other side of the room.

There was supposed to be some kind of clue in the library. Unfortunately while Emily wasn’t buying it, the others were more gullible. Chris and Ashley decided to go check out the library while Josh stormed off in anger and it was decided that Emily go look for Jess.

Oh joy.

She found the blonde in one of the bedrooms upstairs and Jess was about as happy to see Emily as she was to see her ex-best friend. She didn’t bother trying to hide it, just told Jess that everyone was meeting up in the library and stalked off. Jess reluctantly followed and they went not saying a word to each other.

When they got there, Chris and Ashley were not.

Emily frowned as she looked around the room.

“So exactly what are we doing in the library? Besides dying of boredom.”

Emily rolled her eyes when her gaze fell on a book on the floor.

“You could try to read a book, you know, if you haven’t already forgotten how.”

She didn’t have to look back to know that Jess was glaring at her. Emily didn’t care to look anyway. She just stood up straight with the book in her hands only to look up at the shelf in front of her and see an empty spot with a button in the back. Emily blinked in surprise.

“What the hell?” she walked up to the shelf and pressed the button. Both girls jumped when the bookcase suddenly moved to reveal a secret room behind the shelf.

“Whoa, so the Washingtons have secret rooms now?” Jess said moving closer. They both walked into the room. Emily looked around taking note of the camera hidden away in the upper corner of the room when Jess suddenly spoke.

“Uhm, Emily.”

“What?” Emily asked shortly as she turned to face the blonde and found her staring with wide eyes at what looked like a picture. She was pale with shock. Emily frowned.

“What is it?”

Jess swallowed hard quickly handing it over to Emily whose eyes went wide.

The picture was a picture of Hannah and Beth, smiling warmly at the camera. It’s what was on the back that had her shocked and honestly, a little freaked out.

“I’ll rip their snow-white skin off?” Emily read and Jess lifted her hands as she backed out of the room.

“OK, I’m officially done hanging out in the library.”

Emily left the room as well, unwilling to stay in there a second more and immediately dropping the picture on the table in the small room

“What the hell is that?!” Jessica all but screeched and Emily took a deep breath.

“Calm down.”

“Calm down? Did you not read the same thing I read? It sounds like someone’s trying to hurt Hannah and Beth.”

“Hannah and Beth aren’t here, remember? They stayed behind. There has to be a logical explanation for that.”

“Like what? Their mom’s started scrapbooking and decided to spice it up with some interesting captions?” Jess asked incredulously.

Emily glared, “Of course not, we just… we need to find the others.”

“Well where are they?”

“We were supposed to meet up in the library but maybe-maybe they’re back in the living room with the board.”

“Board.”

Emily turned around and started walking out the room, “We were playing this stupid game and things got so weird that Josh got upset and ran off and then Ashley and Chris said they were going to the library to look for clues.”

“Clues for what?” Jess asked as she hurried to catch up with the raven-haired girl.

“It’s so stupid. We were playing with the stupid Ouija board and it said that Hannah and Beth were dead and that there was proof in the library. That’s why Josh got upset and-“

“It said that Hannah and Beth were what?”

“But it can’t be true because Hannah and Beth are back home.” Emily said clearly with a sigh of frustration, “Let’s just find the others. I can feel braincells dying just from being near you.”

Jess glared hard, “Oh why aren’t I surprised. Something terrible happens and you still find the energy to be a total bitch.”

Emily stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to face the blonde, “Better a bitch that a stupid tramp.”

“You-“

The phone suddenly started ringing somewhere in the distance. The girls both paused, Jess frowned.

“When did the phones start working?”

Emily let out a heavy sigh, “It might be one of the others.”

She immediately turned and started walking again. Jess followed.

The phone rang and rang and just as Emily reached out to pick up the landline when it just as suddenly went to voicemail.

“Shit.”

_“This is the Washington Lodge, we can’t come to the phone right now. Leave a message and we’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”_

BEEP

_“Mr and Mrs Washington, my name is sergeant Brooks of the county police department. I’m so sorry to disturb you but we weren’t able to contact you at home or at your workplace number but… there’s been an incident and… I’m sorry to inform you that your daughters Hannah and Beth have gone missing.”_

Jess gasped, “Oh my god.”

Emily’s eyes went wide.

_“Your security personal responded to an alarm at your residence and then called us when they discovered that your daughters were missing. There were signs of forced entry and a struggle. I understand that your son is on a trip with some friends this weekend. We suggest that you get a hold of him and come back home. We got a tip off about a man that’s been making threats against you and your family. It’s important that we speak with all of you as soon as possible, please contact us as soon as you get this message.”_

BEEP

“What the hell?!”

“This can’t be real.” Emily said as she started walking and Jess quickly followed.

“What do you mean it can’t be real?”

“We just need to find the others.”

Emily walked quickly making sure not to run despite the instinctive need to do so. Jess ran after her.

“And what do we do after we find the others?” They turned the corner through the living room, no one there.

“Damn it! Where is everyone?” Emily hissed softly under her breath.

“You don’t-you don’t think they’d leave us here, do you?” Jess asked and Emily snapped.

“Of course not.”

“Well then where are they?!”

“Look we just-“ Emily cut herself off and took a deep breath. “Chris and Ashley went to go look in the library, Josh ran off because he got upset. Sam isn’t in the bathroom so I’m assuming that Ashley already told her what happened. All we need to do is go and get Matt and Mike. We’ll get together and get the hell out of here. You stay here and wait for the others.”

“Wait? You’re going to leave me here alone?”

“Someone needs to be here when the others get back.”

“Then why don’t you stay here and I’ll go get Matt and Mike?”

“Because, you’ll probably just end up getting lost in the middle of the woods.” Emily hissed in annoyance and Jess scoffed.

“Yeah right, God, you’re so obvious.”

“Excuse me?!”

“You’re excused.” Jess said folding her arms over her chest, “We all know why you really agreed to come up here for the weekend Emily. Josh told me you didn’t agree to come till he told you that Mike and I were coming too. You’re so pathetic. You’re still running after him.”

“Go to hell!” Emily all but screeched, “I’m not running after anyone. Unlike you running after Mike like some desperate puppy.”

“I’m the desperate one?!”

“Y-“

Emily was cut off when the front door suddenly flew open and an ice-cold gust of air came in through and they both cringed.

“What the hell?”

And then a figure stepped in the door, Emily and Jess both froze.

“Well look what we have here.” The figure said stepping into the house and the door swung shut behind him and he kept speaking in a deep static voice. Wearing some kind of weird clown mask and jean overalls with what looked like red splotches all over it. His heavy boots thumped against the wooden floors “Hello ladies.”

“What-“

“Who are you?!” Emily screeched as she moved back and Jess did the same. “How did you get in here?”

“What do you want?!” Jess asked her voice trembling. The man’s head twitched to the side and then he stopped.

“You.”

One word. Jess gasped, Emily immediately turned and ran, Jess quickly followed. The girls ran through the large cabin, going as fast as they could down the hall around the next corner towards the library. There was an open door at the end of the hall. They quickly slipped inside and shut the door, both breathing hard as their hearts raced.

“What the hell was that?!” Jess screamed.

“I – I don’t know.” Emily admitted as she stood up straight and started looking around the room, “We need to get out of here.” only to stop when they realised that they were in the theatre room in the house and the projector suddenly flickered on.

** _‘Welcome ladies, I’m glad you could make it to my little show.’ _ **

A voice suddenly echoed in the room and Emily realised that it was the same one that the masked man used. Her eyes went wide and she turned back to the door to open it and her heart stopped.

“It won’t open.”

Jess’ eyes went wide, “What?”

Emily kept pulling and tugging at the doorknob, “It won’t open! It won’t open! The stupid thing is locked!”

Jess rushed forward, “What do you mean it’s locked, we just came in here?!”

“What do you think I mean idiot!”

**_‘Ladies, ladies. Calm down.’_** The voice said and both girls stopped to look up. **_‘I just thought we could all sit together and watch a little movie.’_**

The projector clicked and an image of Josh and Ashley appeared on the screen up ahead. They were tied up and looked bruised up pretty badly. They were both screaming.

“Oh my God.” Jess said as she stepped forward.

** _‘Unfortunately, Ashley and Josh couldn’t join us, for obvious reasons.’_ **

Josh and Ashley were screaming, a large gleaming blade suddenly came into view and they watched in horror as the blade seemed to cut right though Josh as he screamed and cried in agony.

“No!” Emily and Jess covered her mouth with her hands.

“What did you do you psycho?!”

** _‘The same thing I did to lovely Hannah and Beth.’_ ** _ The footage changed and suddenly they saw Hannah on the floor of what looked like the Washington’s living room. Her clothes were torn, with no glasses and her eyes were wide with fear._

_“No! Please don’t!” she screamed just as the screen went black and they saw Beth, crying as she tried to crawl away, she was covered in blood and screamed as she was dragged closer._

_“NO!”_

“Stop this! Let us out!” Jess screamed.

** _‘Uh uh, not until we’ve had some time to play.’_ **

Suddenly the door flew open, Emily screamed when it opened up to the same masked psycho from before. The man in the bloodied overalls stepped closer Emily and Jess mirrored his movements backwards.

“If you want to run,” that gruff distorted voice growled out as the masked man’s head gave a tilt. “Now’s the time to do it.”

Emily couldn’t move, thankfully Jess wasn’t as immobile as she grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at the masked man causing him to stumble back before grabbing Emily’s arm and running from the room.

“Run!”

They left the theatre room, bolted through the hall and ran for the basement door and went inside before shutting the door behind them. They ran down the stairs, passed the shelves stocked with boxes.

“We need to hide!” Jess all but screeched as she tugged back at Emily’s arm only for the raven to screech back. “Hide where? That was the only way out, we need to find another way or else we’ll be trapped in here.”

“What about the others?”

“Did you not see that tape? Josh is dead! Who knows what they did to Ashley and Sam isn’t in her room.” Emily dragged a hand through her hair, “We need to get out and get help.”

“No one can help you now.”

A voice suddenly said, cutting through the air like a knife and they saw the masked man standing at the end of the shelf. The girls screamed and they turned to run the other way when Jess suddenly tripped and fell.

“Jessica!” Emily paused but the man was coming up behind them fast, the raven-haired girl hesitated for a moment before turning to run.

“Emily!” Jess screamed but Emily didn’t turn back she just kept running, even when she heard the blonde let out a blood curdling scream. Around the shelves back to the stairs up to the door-

“Where do you think you’re going?”

The masked man was there when she opened the door. Emily’s face twisted in horror.

“No, how-“ she stepped back but missed a step and ended up falling back down the stairs. The feeling of gravity crashing down on her is the last thing she remembers before everything went dark.

***

** _‘…mily. Emily… Jessica, rise and shine ladies.’_ **

Emily forced her eyes open, fighting back against the thick fog of sleep that kept trying to drag her back into darkness. Her vision blurred and she groaned, slowly lifting her head when she heard someone else groan. She frowned, blinking slowly until her eyes seemed to adjust and she found herself sitting at a small table, with Jess sitting across from her and a small wooden box on the table between them. She was tied up?

Emily frowned as she tried to sit up and move from the chair only to find that she couldn’t move.

“What…”

She looked around herself and realised that she was tied down as well, the room was dimly lit with an old TV set on a table near them. No windows, no doors that she could see.

** _‘Its about time you woke up, I was getting worried that you were going to miss the fun.’_ **

That voice.

Emily’s eyes went wide when the memories of what happened before she blacked out came back to her and she struggled against her restraints.

“What-“ Jess stirred in her seat and pulled at her restraints until realisation dawned in her eyes and she started to struggle as well.

“No… No! No, what’s happening-“

“What does it look like idiot!” Emily screeched as she continued to struggle and the voice spoke again.

** _‘Now, Emily. There’s no need to be so rude. I’d be more that happy to answer your question Jess. What’s happening is were going to play a little game.’_ **

Emily looked up around the room and saw a speaker box up in the corner, she glared at it.

“I’m not playing anything, you psycho! Now let us go!”

**_‘It’s either you play or…’_** suddenly a loud screeching sound filled the air and both girls looked up in horror to see a large saw spinning above their heads. **_‘You can play, or you can die.’_**

They struggled against their restraints, but the chains locked around their chests and arms were locked tight and even though Jess’ one arm was free couldn’t reach very far. Both of their chairs were anchored onto the floor.

“Fine! Fine, just please don’t kill us!” Jess screamed, the blade stopped spinning.

** _‘Good, now that we’re on the same page we can start.’_ **

Emily gave one last futile tug before huffing in frustration, “What do you even want? Why are you doing this?!”

**_‘Why not?’_** the voice chuckled. **_‘I already played with Josh and his lovely sisters. Chris and Ashley… Sam. It’d just be unfair if I left you two out of the fun.’_**

“You bastard!”

“Where are the others?” Jess asked.

** _‘They’re irrelevant for the moment. Now let’s get started shall we. In the box on the table, you’ll find a little gift. Jess, if you’ll be so kind.’_ **

Jess swallowed hard as she stared at the wooden box but didn’t move. The saw above their heads suddenly gave a brief buzz causing both of the girls to jump.

** _‘Jessica.’_ **

Jess quickly reached out with her free hand to open the box and reach inside, both of the girls gasped when she pulled out a handgun, the blonde immediately dropped it.

“What the hell…” Jess gasped and Emily swallowed hard.

** _‘Here are the rules. Only one of you can leave this room alive. Jessica, since you’re the only one who can move, the choice will be yours. You can kill Emily and save yourself or you can shoot yourself and Emily will live’_ **

Both girls stared at each other with wide eyes.

**_‘Oh and just to give you a friendly reminder’_** the saw above them buzzed again, **_‘If you choose not to play, you’ll both die’_**

Emily swallowed hard, Jess just kept staring at the gun.

** _‘What’s it going to be?’_ **

“I-“

“Jess-“

** _‘It shouldn’t be too hard. It’s not like you’re friends anymore right? And Emily’s always such a bitch. She’s always getting in your way. Constantly getting in the way of your relationship with Mike right?’_ **

“Shut up!” Emily screamed before looking at the blonde, “Jess-“

“He’s right.” Jess started, “You were my best friend and then you just tossed me aside and treated me like dirt when I told you that I felt bad about what happened with Hannah.”

“That’s not how it happened and you know it.” Emily hissed, “I knew that you were hitting on Mike, even before we even found out about Hannah and you acted like you were my best friend. The second we broke up, you were already all over him even though we still had feelings for each other-“

“Oh you’re so delusional and bitter!” Jess spat glaring hard at Emily as she struggled against her restraints. “Mike doesn’t want you. You’re such a bitch he ditched you the first chance he got and now you’re mad because he’s moved on to something better.”

“Better?!” Emily scoffed, “I’m sorry to break this to you but he settled for you. You’re the second choice. He’s just with you because he was looking for an easy lay. All he had to do was whistle and you just hopped right onto his dick like the desperate tramp you are.”

“At least he whistled. I know that you’re still calling him. Texting him all night, ‘Oh Mike, please take me back we were so good together, we belong together’ what a joke. 4.0 GPA and for some reason, you don’t get that he doesn’t want you. Take the hint Emily. You’re old news.”

“You skanky whore-“

“Oh I’m the whore-“

**_‘So much anger.’ _**The disembodied voice suddenly said and Jess and Emily immediately shut up as it spoke,**_ ‘And all over a guy that doesn’t want either one of you._**

Jess frowned, “What?”

**_‘Oh you don’t know?’ _**the voice chuckled**_, ‘Michael found himself a new toy to play with, and it seems to me like this one might be his favourite.’_**

“What the hell are you talking about?! Let us go you psycho!” Emily screamed.

**_‘Aw I was just trying to join in on the conversation. Share a little gossip with the girls. For example,’ _**the television screen on the right suddenly beamed on,**_ ‘Wanna know what Matt and Mike have been up to all this time? They’ve been pretty busy’_**

An image suddenly appeared on the screen.

There was Matt and Mike, they looked like they were in a living room. Matt was standing to one side at the entrance and Mike was further into the room, turning on a lamp.

“Oh my god, Mike!” Jess screamed.

** _‘They can’t hear you and even if they could, saving you is probably the last thing on Mike’s mind right now’_ **

_“We should get back to the others.”_

_“What?”_

_Matt had already turned around to walk out only to stop when Mike grabbed his arm and turned him back._

_“Matt-“_

_“Mike. I don’t… I’m not so sure about this anymore.”_

_“Matt.”_

_“If we go back now we’ll make it back before the storm can really set in-“_

_“Matt.” Mike had put his hands on both sides of Matt’s face forcing the jock to look in his eyes, “Don’t get cold feet on me now. I want to be here with you and I know you want to be here too.”_

Emily frowned, “What-“

_“But-“_

_“Matty. Just relax.” Mike leaned up to press a kiss on Matt’s temple and started pulling, urging him further into the room, “Everything will be fine.”_

Jess’ eyes went wide, “Oh my god-“

“What the hell?!” Emily hissed watching as Mike pulled off Matt’s letterman jacket and tossed it onto a chair in the corner of the room and Matt just let him. They went over to the couch, Mike urged him to sit down and they started kissing.

_“Mike,” Matt gasped letting out an awkward chuckle as he squirmed under the other, “It’s really cold.”_

_“Fine.” Mike said pressing a kiss on the jock’s lips. “I’ll get the fire going, you check out the food. Josh said he stashed some stuff in the cabin earlier.”_

_“You know, there’s still time for us to go back-“_

_“But we’re not going back, right babe?”_

_“Mike-“_

_“You wanna know why I came back this year?” Mike asked moving in even closer to Matt, “I came back for you, I came to Blackwood mountain to see you-“_

_“We see each other at school-“_

_“Not like this.”_

_“But Emily-“_

_“I don’t care about Emily or even Jess right now. I just care about you. Ever since last year you’re all I’ve cared about.”_

“What?!” Jess glared hard.

_“What about you?”_

_“I-I missed you, I really missed you.” Matt said leaning his head over onto Mike’s shoulder, “I just feel so guilty.”_

_“Don’t. We’ll worry about the others tomorrow, so just focus on me.” Mike smiled, turned his head so he was looking into Matt’s eyes, “I’m not a jealous guy Matt, but I don’t want you thinking about anyone else when you’re with me.”_

_Matt paused and then leaned into kiss Mike, dragging the other in closer before he fell back on the couch._

**_‘Kind of ironic isn’t it. Matt was running after Emily, Emily you and Jess were running after Mike but Mike’s been chasing after Matt’ _**another laugh**_, ‘Makes you wonder, did he even want either of you or was it actually Matt the whole time?’_**

The television suddenly filled with static before the screen stabilised and Jess chocked back a gasp.

_They were still on the couch, there was a fire burning in the fireplace and blankets off to the side as they moved against each other. Gasps and moans were loud and clear through the televisions speakers._

_“Fuck.” Mike groaned as he thrust, “You’re gorgeous, you’re so pretty for me Matty.”_

_Matt moaned dragging Mike down to kiss him, swallowing his moans, but the sounds still seemed to bounce of the walls._

“What the hell?!”

** _‘Hold on they’re not done yet’_ **

_“Long as I don’t have to stay away from you.”_

_“Thank you.” Matt said with a soft sigh, “And for the record, you’re pretty great too.”_

_“For the record, if you ever want to reconsider the BDSM thing…”_

_Matt laughed giving Mike a playful slug under the blankets, “Shut up.” _

_They curled into each other with Mike already occupying himself with Matt’s neck. Matt sighed, “You realise I’m going to have to cover those up later.”_

_“You have a turtleneck, right? I mean it’s cold enough.” Mike shrugged, “Besides, who says we have to go back tomorrow?”_

_“We can’t stay here.”_

_“We’ll call and say we got snowed in.”_

_“There’s no cell service up here, Mr Class President.”_

_Mike paused, “Right.”_

_“Besides they’d just come looking for us.”_

_“This is getting way too complicated.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“But that’s OK. You’re totally worth it.”_

_Matt blinked and let out a soft scoff, “You already got in my pants Monroe. You don’t have to lay it on so thick.”_

_“I mean it Matt.” Mike said bracing himself on his arms so he could look the other in the eyes, “I haven’t felt this way about anyone in like, ever. I’m almost happy about what happened last year. If Emily and Jess weren’t… the way they are, that prank would’ve never happened and we wouldn’t have happened. I really like you Matt.”_

_Matt let out an audible sigh, “Then what’s going on between you and Em’. I saw you two through the telescope earlier after we got here. It didn’t really seem like you were over her then.”_

_Mike paused, “You’re gonna make me talk about that.”_

_“You like me right?”_

_Mike looked away, “Emily wants us to get back together and tonight isn’t the first time she’s asked.”_

_Matt’s eyes went wide, “What?”_

_“See, I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to be upset.” Mike said as Matt sat up and he leaned in closer._

_“What did you say?”_

_“I told her that she needed to move on, because I already found someone sweet and thoughtful with a really great ass.” Matt rolled his eyes and Mike let out a chuckle as he leaned in and kissed the jock on the lips, “You deserve better Matty. And I know, we just talked about this, you don’t want to hurt her; but just think about it. We could do this whenever we wanted and you wouldn’t have to hide anything.”_

_Matt looked away, “What about Jess?”_

_“She’ll be fine, Emily isn’t the only tough one. Look you don’t have to decide anything right now. Just know that you are the one I want. I’ll wait as long as it takes to get you.”_

_Matt took a deep breath, “Tomorrow.”_

_“What-“ Mike was cut off when Matt suddenly leaned in and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Mike’s neck to drag him closer before breaking it with a gasp, “You can have me tomorrow.”_

_“You’re sure?”_

_“I knew about Emily. I think I’ve always known, I thought I could be better for her and it’d work. I didn’t want her to be hurt but… I want to be with someone who actually wants me and you want me right?”_

_Mike grinned, “You have no idea.”_

_“Then I’m yours. We’ll tell them tomorrow. After the storm breaks.”_

_“And you won’t just give in when you see Emily?”_

_“There’s nothing to give into.” _

Emily’s hands clenched, “Bastard!” She screamed glaring hard at the screen, “You lying piece of-“

“Will you shut up for once!” Jess suddenly screamed as well, getting Emily’s attention and she paused when she saw the look on Jess’ face.

“They can’t hear you! Besides, this is all your fault! First you drive Mike away and then you had to go and fuck up Matt too!” Jess cried out, her face red with anger and cheeks already streaked with tears. “It’s like everything you touch turns toxic.”

“I’m toxic! Mike was still straight when he was with me.”

“Clearly that didn’t last long. You heard what he said, they’ve been fucking since last year!” Jess roughly wiped her face off with the back of her free hand, “You know what, screw this!”

“What’re-“

Jess reached out to the gun on the table and aimed it at the girl sitting across from her in the chair, Emily just stared back in horror.

“I’ve had enough.” Jess said even as her voice trembled and her arm shook, “I’m done with you Emily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Please review

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
